writepediafandomcom-20200214-history
My City
My City is a game developed by TheChromePerson. It is a life simulation game similar to MySims and Animal Crossing. The game is for the Wii U. Plot NOTE: This plot is long. Click here to skip to the end: END The game starts with a black screen. The screen asks you what the dialog scrolling speed should be, and your gender. The screen fades away to reveal a land of grass stretching for miles. Suddenly, depending on what you set your gender as at the start menu, a male or female player runs from the left of the screen. The screen pans to the right to reveal a small village that consists of three houses. The two villagers, Wood and Plank, welcome you to the small village. They say the third person here has moved out, and you can have his house. After talking to them, a thought bubble above your head appears and the game's start screen appears. If you press Play, a time card appears saying "Two Days Later". You now see instead of the small village, there is a slightly bigger village indicating that the small village was turned into a bigger one. The player is sitting on a crudely-built bench, panting with a bucket of construction tools. The village houses are bigger then before, painted and have windows. Wood then tells you you're their hero, who helped them jumpstart their town. They ask if you can do more for them, and if you say Yes they elect you as their new president, and the game begins from here. Now is when you get to play the game, excluding the dialog from the opening. The villagers ask your name. This is your chance to type in your name with the Gamepad. One of the villagers, Comedy, laughs at your name, as the villagers sigh and continue on. Comedy then apologizes and tells you he was the previous president before you. The town was wacky and filled with parties and pranks, but all of a sudden the villagers got sick of it and Comedy was banished from his own town. Comedy is happy that you're the new president and asks you to keep up the good work. Comedy then leaves after telling you to build a Shop from a big building a few blocks away from where you are, If you can't find it, you can talk to Comedy and tell him you need him to lead you there. When you build the shop, a villager named Arrow comes to you and asks if you would like a bow as a gift for being president. You are then given a bow, and you can use it to shoot down targets that appear out of the ground in some places. Arrow then nods, and runs away, carrying a golden bow. After an in-game day, your bow breaks, needing you to go to Arrow's house to ask for a new one. When you go in, Arrow tells you that Comedy wanted to challenge you before you get a new bow, as targets pop up. You are then given an iron bow for use in the game (if you have enough coins). If you complete the minigame, Arrow hops up and allows you to keep the bow, and bids you farewell. An in-game hour after that, Arrow tells you to go to the shop and buy some arrows for it. Arrow gives you 100 coins to buy 100 arrows. After five buildings are built, Bruce appears and asks of you to go and lend him a Bear Carpet since he was tricked by a strange comedian (Comedy) into a challenge, and he lost. The player then has to go to Arrow's house and asks for a Bear Carpet. Arrow says he'll sell it to you for 1,000 coins. If you get that amount, he gives you it. The player goes to Bruce's house and gives him a Bear Carpet. When you do that, he tells you to relax a little and go home. Once you do though, it is revealed your house's electrical system is broken, and your lights won't work. You need to buy a Wrench and Duct Tape from the shop in order to fix it. Once you do, the lights go back on. After 20 built buildings, Comedy appears on a stage with spotlights, trying to be the president once more. This fails, however, and Comedy, out of rage, pulls a rope as confetti and water rain on the crowd, including you. Comedy shortly apologizes afterwards, and begs you for him to become his assistant. If you say no, he'll be your assistant anyways, surprising you at your house the next time you go to it. After 25 buildings, you recieve a call from the new city cops, Donut and Chase. Chase tells you to build a police station or else you will be sentenced to 1 year in prison. However, Donut states it's actually "99 kabillion trillion years plus infinity". Chase chuckles, and hangs up. When you build the station, Donut and Chase are there, giving you a list of suspicous citizens (Comedy, Flim and Arrow). Overnight, Comedy breaks in your house as another surprise and gives you a bouncy ball. The next in-game day, the cops are rushed inside your house, popping the ball. Inside it has a polka-dot security camera, with a tag taped to it saying "do not tell" in colored letters. Comedy then storms in and electrocutes Donut and Chase with electric confetti. Your first fight begins with Comedy, as you are defeated. Comedy then rushes for the door, but before that, drags the player to his house. Comedy apologizes rushingly and asks for forgiveness. Comedy, not letting you make a response, rushes out the door, locking it behind him. The only thing to do now is wander around Comedy's Theater. Eventually you find a key to the door and use it to unlock the door. After 30 buildings, you find Arrow standing near the police station, with his golden bow absent. If you talk to him, he says his gold bow has broken and he needs a replacement. He asks you, if you haven't already, to get a new golden bow from the blacksmith. Arrow also guides you there, and sometimes gets lost. When you find the blacksmith, the gold bow is made for Arrow. Suddenly, Bruce comes in and notices the bow. Bruce attempts to buy it from Arrow for his wooden bow. Arrow declines, and nearly misses Bruce's head as he shoots an arrow towards the wall. Trivia *An in-game day is twenty minutes. Category:Fake Games